You are all I have left
by Butterfly582
Summary: Adrian parent's were always over protective. And Adrian could never figure out why. Finally fed up with having no say over his life. He demands his father to tell the truth. But, the truth much more then Adrian ever expected! Make sure to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends, I've had this idea for this story for a while. But, I was already working on a different story on here. So, I put this one on hold. But, I'm excited to finally finish this idea and publish it. If you like this story, make sure to comment! Blessing's, Butterfly582**.

Adrian sat in his room stewing in anger. He had just had an argument with his father, about going to a friends birthday party. His father flipped because he didn't know the kids parents. Adrian hated that his father was so over protective. He didn't understand why his father was like this.

Adrian's kwami, Plagg, noticed Adrian was angry. So, he flew over to him. "Hey kid, everything okay?" Plagg asked.

"No! My father won't let me go to a party. Simply because he doesn't know the parents. Even though I told him the parents will be there. And I could even give him their phone number. So, he could call ahead of time. And talk to them! But, he said he wants to meet people in person. Even though he never leaves the house!" Adrian snapped.

"Well, your father is just looking out for you. I know he can be over protective. But, he did lose his wife. And he probably doesn't want to lose you too." Plagg replied.

You don't get it, Plagg. Yes, my father has become more over protective since my mom went missing. But, he has always been like this. Him and my mom were both very over protective of me. They had control of my life. Of what I did, where I went, who I was friends with. That is why I wasn't allowed to go to school. Because, they were afraid something bad would happen to me. Heck, I couldn't even go to the park, like a normal kid! I could only go under my parents watchful eye! And I could only do what they said. So, if they said I couldn't play on something. Guess what? I didn't play on it." Adrian replied.

"So, they didn't want you playing in a dirty sand box, big deal!" Plagg replied.

"Oh, no, it wasn't just that! I wasn't allowed on the swings. Because, I could fall off and get hurt. I wasn't allowed on the teeter totter, because you can fall off them and get hurt. I was only allowed to go down the slides if one of my parents were down at the bottom to catch me. And I couldn't do anything without them watching over me like a hawk!

And if I tried to do something they didn't like, I would get in a huge amount of trouble. I remember one time when I think I was six, my mom and dad had started talking to someone at the park they knew. And they ordered me to stay by their sides. Until they finished talking. Well, I got bored rather quick, and ran off to play. And trust me, it didn't take them long to notice I was gone. So, when they found me. I had gone onto the swings. And I was having a blast. Wondering why my parents never allowed me on the swings. Well, my fun didn't last long. Mom and dad ran over and ripped me off of the swings and they both flipped out. I ended up being grounded to my room for three days, with all my toys taken away." Adrian said.

"Bummer, did they ever tell you why they were like that?" Plagg asked.

"No, and whenever I would ask. They would simply say it was "because they loved me and wanted to protect me" which okay, I get it! Every parent wants to protect their child. But, they took it over bored and I don't know why!" Adrian snapped.

"Well, you're older now, maybe your old man will finally tell you." Plagg replied.

"No, he'll probably give me the same dumb excuse." Adrian grumbled.

"So, go demand he tell's you! It's not like you're a little kid. You are almost fifteen years old! You deserve to know why they had such a heavy hand on your life, for the past fourteen years." Plagg replied.

"You know what, you are right! It's my life, and I should be allowed to have some say over it!" Adrian replied as he jumped up and headed out into the hall.

"You go get em kid! Now if you excuse me! My cheese is calling my name!" Plagg said to himself.

Adrian ran down the stairs and over to his father's office. He was suppose to knock, but he didn't think about it. And barged right in, causing his father to jump a little and look up.

"Adrian, what is the meaning of this?!" Gabriel snapped.

Adrian went over to his father and stood his ground.

"Father, I am sick and tired of you always having so much control over my life! Why are you like this?! And don't tell me it's because of mother going missing. Because, you both have always been like this! And I want to know why?! I'm almost fifteen, if you are not going go give me more freedom. Then you can at least enlighten me on why you are so over protective!" Adrian snapped.

Adrian had been filled with confidence up until this point. But, once his rant was over and he noticed the piercing stare his father was giving him. He buckled a little, but he still wasn't going to back down easily.

Gabriel was at a lost for words. He had never seen his son stand up to him like this. He finally sighed and faced his son.

"Alright, let's have a talk, son." Gabriel replied.

 **So, I was going to make this a one shot. But, I noticed it was getting too long. So, there will be two chapters. Hope you all enjoyed chapter one. If you did, let me know in the comments. And I will try to upload chapter two soon! Until next time, my friends! Blessing's, Butterfly582!**


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian was pretty shocked that his dad didn't rip him a new one for how he had acted. He sat on the sofa in his father's office. As his father grabbed a photo album and then sat next to his son. Gabriel simply handed the photo album to Adrian.

He looked it over, the cover was a light blue, and on it was gold letter's that read "Our Baby Boy", Adrian looked up at his father.

"Father, how is a baby book going to answer my question's?" Adrian asked.

"Just take a look inside, it will make sense soon." Gabriel replied.

Adrian opened the book and was greeted with prints of his feet. Adrian couldn't believe how small they were. But, it still didn't answer his question. So, he dug a little deeper. He flipped through the first few pages. Which were just photo's of his mother pregnant. He stopped once he got to a photo, of a little baby laying in an incubator, with a tube coming off his face. The baby was so tiny, if you would of looked to quickly. Then you might of just missed the tiny baby.

"Who's that?" Adrian asked.

"That's you, son." Gabriel replied.

"What? That's me? Why am I so small? I know babies are not that small! And what is that tube coming off my face? Does this have something to do with how over protective you and mom were?" Adrian asked.

Gabriel sighed, "Adrian, you have to understand something. Your mother and I wanted nothing more then to have children of our own. And we tried for years. And your mother got pregnant a few times. But, lost every single baby to miscarriage. And after years of trying, we were losing hope. But, then she got pregnant with you. We were not sure what was going to happen. But, we hoped for the best. And after your mother carried you for the first three months. We thought that we were finally going to get a child. And then she carried you until the middle of the sixth month. But, then she went into an early labor and you were born three months early. And when you were born, you were very small, and you couldn't breath on your own. So, that tube you see is a breathing tube.

And for the first few weeks, doctor's were not sure if you were going to make it or not. Your mother and I were not allowed to hold you for the first month. We were only allowed in to see you twice a day. And when we came in to see you. We had to be dressed head to toe in hospital gear. To make sure we didn't get you sick. And even after you came off the breathing tube. You were a very sick baby for the first six months of life. You were not hitting milestones on time. And we were not sure if you were going to see your first birthday. But, then around your seventh or eighth month of life. You finally made a turn around. You were not getting sick as often, you were starting to hit milestone's, and by your first birthday you were like any other baby."

Adrian had to let everything his father just told him sink in, why had his parents never told him this before?

"Father, why didn't you and mother tell me about this?" Adrian asked.

"We were going to wait until you were older. We didn't want to dwell on the past. We just gave thanks that we had you and you were going to live." Gabriel replied.

"So, is this why you two were so over protective?" Adrian asked.

"Partly yes, when you were around one and a half. Your mother and I tried for another child, thinking it would be nice for you to have a sibling. Tried twice and your mother miscarried both times. So, we decided to just stop after that. And focus on you. And since you were are only child. And because it had taken so much work to get to the point we were at with you. We were terrified of something happening to you. We didn't want to lose our only child. So, yes that is why we were so over protective. And while part of it was out of love, I also think part of it was out of fear. That your mother and I didn't want to admit that we had. And then once your mother went missing. I didn't even want to think of something happening to you. You're all I have left, Adrian." Gabriel replied.

Adrian sighed, "Thank's for telling me this, father. It does help me understand more why you and mom were the way you were. But, you do also understand that we don't know what tomorrow hold's? Something could still happen to me or you." Adrian replied.

Gabriel sighed, "Trust me, son, I know that too well. I try to fool myself into thinking that if I keep you in the house. Then I will be able to keep you safe. But, you could die getting into the shower. And there would be nothing I could do. Maybe, maybe, I do need to trust you with you making your life choices. I have to have faith that if I send you out, then you will come back to me. Why don't you go get me your friends number? So, I can give his parents a call?"

"You really mean that father?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, you are almost fifteen, you need your independence, and I can't keep you in this house forever. But, you are taking your body guard." Gabriel replied.

Gabriel was not ready for when Adrian sprung a surprise hug on him. But, he returned it with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, father, for everything, I love you." Adrian said.

Gabriel planted a soft kiss on the top of his sons head. "I love you too, so very much."

 **END! Well? I hope this was good, I enjoyed writing it and am happy with the end product. And if you also liked it. Then please leave a comment letting me know. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582!**


End file.
